Deals
by Warfang
Summary: When BossKado grows tired of the war inside Ikebukuro, what does he bargain in return for Izaya's compliancy?


Just an idea that came to me before sleep did. Why do my more coherent thoughts right then turn into gibberish in the morning?

I do not own Durarara! and I leave the interpretation up to you.

On with the Story!

It had been a long war. Of course, it wasn't the type of war fought with guns or swords or even blackmail. In fact, plot wise, it was rather boring. But in the end, Mikado's trump had brought everyone to heel.

For now.

Sighing, Izaya stripped off his jacket and tossed it towards his computer. He could be bothered to be neat in the morning. Right now, the information broker needed sleep.

The sound of something creaking behind him got his attention.

Turning around, Izaya reached for his flick blade. There was someone by the window, outlined against the city.

The lights came on. Standing against the window was the Dollars founder, Mikado. His back was still towards Izaya. At the angle, Izaya couldn't see Mikado's expression, but he could guess who- or what- was actually standing before him.

"I can't fault you for wanting excitement, Izaya. After all, that is also what I seek." Izaya flipped the blade closed, before bending down to put his knife on the floor.

This was another battle where a show of strength wouldn't win. If Mikado had wanted to attack him, he would have had the Dollars bring Izaya to him.

A polite invitation, but one Izaya would never turn down.

Izaya kicked his knife across the room.

"I come into your house, and you show me trust? Why don't you go ahead and offer to make me tea?"

"Ah, I'm no good at it. That's why I have Namie. But she won't be in until eight."

The reflection in the mirror smiled, his white teeth whiter against his white and green jacket.

"Izaya. I have a proposition for you. Now that Ikebukuro is solidified, the only attacks will come from outside. No true threat has grounds to rise from within. But I want you to know," he walked over to the chair, "that the only person I am truly loyal to is him."

Mikado reached around to stroke whoever was sitting in the chair. "Do you understand? Threaten him, and I will erase you. But for tonight, let us celebrate."

Izaya felt his leg move forward.

"So impatient for your treat." Mikado murmured, and then he spun the chair around.

Sitting in the chair, his eyes fluttering open, sat Mikado. As opposed to the Mikado in the reflection, who was wearing the white and green jacket, this Mikado was wearing Izaya's furred jacket.

Izaya mentally filed that Mikado looked cute and helpless as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He also noted that the other Mikado was dangerous. The Mikado that was inside Mikado, the cold blue eyed Emperor that watched from his gentle persona watched his every move.

Izaya walked forward.

"I take it you are the payment for gathering information on outside threats?"

Mikado finished rubbing his eye and came to the conclusion that he was naked, in Izaya's office, and was generally screwed.

"Ah, please take care of me!"

Izaya felt the deeper meaning sink straight into his brain. Take care of him, or else.

Or else Izaya wouldn't be the one to care for Mikado anymore. It could just as well be Shizuo, or Shiki, or even Kida standing where he was, and Mikado would ask them the same thing.

"Of course. Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Ah, okay."

Izaya followed Mikado into the bedroom. The most dangerous person in Tokyo was in his bed.

Oh, how exciting this will be.

A/N: Okay, what started as a question into how Mikado's two personalities start developing was taking a nose dive into smut, and then it barrel rolled over this way. What the heck. It was supposed to be a creepy, tension filled fanfic with BossKado standing over MoeKado and telling Izaya that if he hurt the currently out of it MoeKado that he would make Izaya's life hell before disappearing, MoeKado wakes up, and Izaya is left with a delicious only in a fur trimmed jacket in the swivel chair MoeKado.

And it dives into this. I need sleep. I'll overlook and post in the morning.


End file.
